


April 5, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl materialized on Supergirl's face after she heard that Amos was going to eventually perform a sermon marathon.





	April 5, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl materialized on Supergirl's face after she heard that Amos was going to eventually perform a sermon marathon and went to attack a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
